


Chorn is...

by Adohug



Series: Firefam [1]
Category: Firebringer - Team StarKid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chorn is Chorn, Emberly is hard of hearing and you can pry that headcanon from my cold dead hands, Hard of Hearing Emberly, Multi, Zazz is the baby of the friendgroup, no one cares bc we all love her, which pronouns? chorn cares not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 19:58:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17515019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adohug/pseuds/Adohug
Summary: “I bet you five dollars that you can’t tell us everyone’s real names.” The dare came out of Zazz’s mouth before her maybe-only-barely-drunk mind could catch up.Jemilla pauses, water bottle halfway to her mouth, before raising her eyebrows and looking down at the challenge-giver. “You want to waste your money on an easy bet like that?”Or: I watched Firebringer last night and then almost every video about the show I could find on youtube and ran out of content, and so have taken it upon myself to give to this small, small fandomOr Or: All of these names are too crazy for a modern au to be real, so I was wondering what everyone's real names are.





	Chorn is...

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing for this fandom, I mostly work in Supergirl, and even then sparingly. I hope this is allowable.

“I bet you five dollars that you can’t tell us everyone’s real names.” The dare came out of Zazz’s mouth before her maybe-only-barely-drunk mind could catch up. 

Jemilla pauses, water bottle halfway to her mouth, before raising her eyebrows and looking down at the challenge-giver. “You want to waste your money on an easy bet like that?” 

A loud “oooooo” came from the group of friends, all in varying stages of intoxication. It was a small house party at Molag’s place to celebrate Zazzalil’s twenty-first birthday, and right now they were all sprawled out on the living room floor, leaning on various pieces of furniture and each other for support. Zazz was currently tucked up underneath and against Jemilla’s left side, cuddling with her girlfriend, and Molag stuck her head into the room when the chorus began. “What’s this all about?”

Emberly decides to catch Molag up from her position in Grunt’s lap. “Zazz just asked Jemilla to name us.” Grunt smiles at her and squeezes her bicep, indicating that she heard it right, and they have a quiet little happy party as Molag invites herself into the circle to hear this happen.

Jemilla sighs and rolls her eyes, putting her water down. “Sure, I’ll take the bet.” Ignoring the cheer from under her arm, she looks around the room and begins making a list. “I’ll start easy.”

“Emberly and Clark go by their real names.” The named nod and smile; Emberly is usually the cause of the strange nicknames, and Clark joined the friend group after Em got her hearing aids, and as such didn’t have a chance to butcher his name.

“Grunt is Grant,” but his names are more interchangeable, “Keeri is Carrie,” and her original name has been all but forgotten by everyone, including Keeri, who jolted and nudged Zazz.

“My name,” Jemilla continues, “is Carmilla, and yours,” she stoops down to kiss Zazz’s forehead, “Is Elizabeth.”

“Elizabeth?!?!??” SB falls onto Shwoopsie, who’s giggle-drunk and leaning on Clark, barking out laughter and barely keeping his... fifth? sixth?... drink upright. “Your real name is so fucking old, Zazz! What are you, thirty?!?” He’s too drunk to notice the glare Molag aims at him.

“Bold words from you, Samuel Bells.” Jem shuts SB up with that, as Shwoopsie and Molag whoop and jostle him at his sudden silence. 

Turning to her right, Jemilla keeps going. “Tiblyn is Tiffany, and Ducker is Donald Tucker.” Tib smiles and lightly elbows Jemilla, stealing a glance at Chorn to see if there was a reaction, and Ducker mumbles into his cup something that vaguely sounds like “hate that name,” party hat askew.

“Molag was a stretch of a name, but she’s really named Mary Grace.” The oldest of the friends gives a little chuckle and a “no one is allowed to call me that” that wisely is followed by everyone in the room; a black belt is a black belt, and black belts are scary as fuck.

“Shwoopsie’s last name is Jameson--” Zazz snorts-- “But,” Jemilla talks over her small girlfriend, “Her real name is a male name we do not like and as such, Jameson is the only real name I will say for her.” Jemilla looks down at Zazzalil. “Would that count?”

After fake-deliberating over the fact, Zazz shrugs. “Yeah, duh. I didn’t expect you to, like, purposefully make Shwoops uncomfortable.” They both look over to Shwoopsie, who smiles kindly at her friends. Besides, Clark had just decided to turn his attention to her, and no one is sad when Clark is loving them.

Jemilla looks around the room counterclockwise, wondering who she missed. Keeri, Zazz, herself, Tib, Ducker, Em and Grant, Molag, SB, Shwoops, Clark… “Oh, right! Chorn! Chorn’s real name is… uh... it was…”

“Chorn?” Chorn offers, the most sober of everyone, surprisingly.

“Yeah, that’s what we all call you, but what’s your real name?”

“Chorn.”

“No-”

Zazzalil exchanges a look with Keeri, both of them between the two arguing right now. The look mostly meant “holy shit did this plan to scam out five bucks from Jem actually work” with a sprinkling of “what if Chorn actually has a name,” and neither of them really knew which outcome they wanted.

After a surprising amount of time, Jemilla throws her hands up, ignoring the whines from Zazz about the loss of contact. “Fine! You win! You get five bucks when I next get to my wallet.” Chorn looked surprisingly satisfied about the outcome of this battle.

The rest of the night passed in a blur of humor and drinks, and although Zazzalil was the last of the friends to turn twenty-one, they all agree that this party was the second-best party they’ve ever been to (with the best party being Clark’s birthday party, a party so good that it is forbidden to talk about).

**Author's Note:**

> So? What'd y'all think? Comments are appreciated but unnecessary, as are kudos, but I would like to know how or if I should improve my work!  
> I might edit this and add my tumblr page if I ever figure out how that works, so if you don't see this bit you'll see a tumblr link instead to judastarkid, maybe? Gah, Rambling, sorry, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
